1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a traffic control training scenario generation apparatus, a traffic control training apparatus, and a traffic control training scenario generation program that are used training of traffic control communication.
2. Related Art
Traffic control communication, represented by air traffic control, between a pilot of an airplane and an air traffic controller needs to be performed accurately and quickly in the operation of the traffic system. Thus, mainly for controllers, a training apparatus has been proposed that can perform simulated traffic control communication according to a predetermined training scenario (see, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-347558 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-212238).